Conventional pallets are typically made of wood and include a base layer and a cargo layer separated therefrom by support blocks. The base and cargo layers are also referred to as bottom and top decks.
Traditionally, the base and cargo layers are multiple layers, with each layer respectively having end deck boards assembled on connector boards that run the full length or width of the pallet. The end deck boards are nailed through the connector boards into the support blocks to build the primary structure of the pallet. The end deck boards are also known as lead boards. Intermediate deck boards are placed between the end deck boards. Alternatively, the base layer may be a single layer where the end deck boards do not overlap the connector boards.
To move the pallet with cargo thereon, tines from a forklift or a pallet jack are inserted into the gaps between the base and cargo layers on a lead board side of the pallet. In certain instances, the tines of the forklift or pallet jack may make contact with the support blocks during alignment. If the force is significant, the support blocks may be damaged.
The support blocks are generally solid wood. Solid wood support blocks provide good strength and durability. Depending on their size, solid wood support blocks can be heavy which adds to the final weight of the pallet. The cost of each solid wood support block is typically based on its volume and the type of wood used.
As an alternative to solid wood support blocks, composite materials may be used. U.S. published patent no. 2011/0192326 to Ingham discloses a pallet comprising a first deck, a second deck, and a plurality of support blocks connecting the first and second decks together to form a pallet. The support blocks include at least one recycled thermoplastic component including at least about 20% by weight of a recycled nylon carpet material.
Ingham discloses that the composite solid support blocks may have different shapes and geometries. To form the composite support blocks, compression molding, injection molding, or extrusion techniques may be used. Solid composite support blocks are not readily adaptable to extrusion due to the thickness of the composite material. If the composite material includes plastic, the plastic may get deformities if it does not cool well.
As an alternative to solid composite support blocks, Ingham further discloses a hollow composite support block with a substantially rectangular shaped top with rounded corner areas and a hollow center area. The thinner walls of the hollow support block cool faster when extruded. While the hollow composite support block has a reduced weight and volume as compared to a solid support block, it may not be strong enough to withstand heavy pallet loads because of the thinner walls. Consequently, there is a need for composite hollow support blocks that are lightweight while supporting heavy pallet loads.